darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
673
Barnabas chases the werewolf off with his silver headed cane. Synopsis : This night has already brought terror to Collinwood, for a young girl was stalked and attacked by a strange, savage creature, and she barely managed to escape with her life. She is safe now, but the terrors of this moonlit night have not ended, for Barnabas Collins has left Collinwood on a dangerous mission, to hunt down and destroy the creature that moves through the darkness with one desire: to kill. The bullets appear to have little effect on the werewolf; Barnabas chases it off with his silver headed cane. Barnabas visits Chris telling him that the "wild animal" attacked Carolyn, Chris says that he was sleeping in the cottage all night. Julia suspects that Chris is hiding something. Beth instructs Amy to burn the shirt that Chris was wearing which now has bullet holes and bloodstains. Memorable quotes Julia: he's lying! Julia: Chris is lying - he didn't have a pleasant night's sleep. I doubt he had any sleep at all. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Don Briscoe as Chris Jennings * Denise Nickerson as Amy Jennings * Terry Crawford as Beth Chavez * Alex Stevens as Werewolf Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 674. * Terry Crawford returns to the cast after an absence of 25 episodes. * There are no cast or crew members credited. * This is the seventh episode with no pre-Barnabas cast members. Story * Carolyn's room at Collinwood is the second door on the right once you reach the top of the landing. * GHOSTWATCH: Beth's ghost observes Chris unconscious. Later, she appears to Amy. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Julia: Something has happened to Chris; Chris: What happened to me? * TIMELINE: Day 265 begins, and will end in 674. 4:30am: Julia and Amy talk about Chris. 4:45am: Julia at the cottage can't find Chris. Carolyn was attacked last night by the werewolf. Bloopers and continuity errors * Someone coughs from off-stage just before Julia goes to take out a pistol from the drawer. * Early in the episode, the Collinwood grandfather clock chime fades out before it is finished and then fades back in. * A boom microphone shadow can be seen several times as Julia returns to Collinwood. It can be seen again as Amy steps into the drawing room the next morning. * In episode 670 (which begins during the day before Chris turns into a werewolf), Chris told Carolyn that he had to go away for a few days and had to leave before dark. Julia looks for Chris near dawn, but he supposedly should have left for the trip he lied about having to take, so she shouldn't expect him there. The same goes for Barnabas when he goes to the cottage in the morning to talk to Chris, who is pretending he is waking up. Chris then goes to Collinwood to see Carolyn. No one seems to wonder why he did not leave for the trip he said he was going to be away on. * In the latter part of the episode, Barnabas's right hand is bandaged. It's not clear if this is actually Jonathan Frid's hand that has been injured or perhaps Barnabas's hand being injured in the struggle with the werewolf. If the latter, it's odd that nobody said anything about it. If it was a real injury to Jonathan Frid, it would have been easy to explain it within the story as an injury from the werewolf fight. [Addendum: In the early scene where Barnabas fights the werewolf in the woods, SFX blood can be seen on the back of his right hand, indicating the latter.] * Barnabas tells Chris that he spent the whole night hunting down the animal that attacked Carolyn but couldn't find it. It's true that Barnabas was unable to locate the werewolf after he first encountered it and shot it, but it seems odd that he wouldn't say anything about that encounter to Chris since he did in fact find the animal, even though it escaped. (Barnabas does not suspect Chris is the werewolf at this point.) * At the beginning of the scene with Amy in Chris's cottage, while she is standing holding and looking at Chris's bloodied shirt, she is actually looking away with her gaze downward, no doubt watching for her cue. When she moves toward the fireplace, the fire's crackling noise starts, which was not occurring before. * In the scene in the woods after Chris is shot, during the time when he's regaining his human form you can see the carpet (lawn) is bunched up. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 673 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 673 - The Shambles Gallery ( }}) 673g.jpg|Wounded Werewolf 673t.jpg|Beth's Instructions 673zc.jpg|Barnabas & Julia Category:Dark Shadows episodes